


Umiliante punizione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco irriverente [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Saix punisce Axel."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prima Lista: DrinksPrompt: God Father: Candela, Sculacciata, “Così? Senza nemmeno portarmi a cena?”.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Fuoco irriverente [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780666





	Umiliante punizione

Umiliante punizione

Axel giocherellò con il fuoco della candela, passandovi sopra le dita.

“Attento, finirai per scottarti” lo richiamò Saix.

La porta di metallo della camera si era chiusa e l’ambiente asettico era sigillato.

Axel gli domandò: “Anche se fosse? Almeno proverei qualcosa invece di rimanere un guscio vuoto”.

Saix assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sono stanco della tua irriverenza. Dimmi piuttosto che hai obbedito agli ordini che ti ho dato”.

Axel allargò le braccia e se le portò ai fianchi.

“Tutto, ma… Inizio a credere che tu sia uno stronzo. Dovresti trattare meglio quei due mocciosi. Xion e Roxas sono entrambe risorse preziose, se solo le sapeste trattare decentemente”.

“Mi sono stancato della tua irriverenza” ringhiò Saix. Lo afferrò per un polso e lo trasse a sé, si sedette sul letto e si fece cadere l’altro sulle gambe.

“Che diamin…”. Iniziò Axel.

Gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre l’altro iniziava a spogliarlo, si divincolò, ma non riuscì a sfuggire alla presa di Saix. Ingoiò un grido sorpreso, mentre l’altro cominciava a sculacciarlo.

< Non sono mai stato umiliato così tanto. Però non ho nessuna intenzione di dargliela vinta > pensò Axel.

“Qui a qualcuno… piace… sadico…” esalò.

“Può darsi” rispose Saix. Ad ogni due sculacciate corrispondeva una carezza, gli palpava i glutei, sfiorandogli l’intimità con le dita.

Axel serrò gli occhi, arrossendo.

< Abbiamo fatto l’amore così tante volte quando eravamo umani, ma mai così. Non era violento, anzi era timido ed impacciato. Ero io a gestire la situazione.

Siamo da soli. Devo smettere di pensare al giusto e allo sbagliato. Siamo Nessuno. Tra questo e il bruciarsi non c’è grande differenza, forse è la volta buona che riusciamo a sentire qualcosa > si disse.

“Così? Senza nemmeno portarmi a cena?” scherzò, con voce tremante. “Dovrò ricordarlo in futuro”.

Saix proseguì e Axel si abbandonò sulle sue gambe, i suoi glutei erano sempre più gonfi e lividi.

Axel trasalì e gemette, mentre Saix lo penetrava con l’indice dell’altra mano. Lo trovò stretto e dovette fare leva per qualche minuto per allargarlo e renderlo umido.

Axel iniziò a boccheggiare e ad ansimare, i lunghi capelli rossi gli erano ricaduti davanti al viso accaldato.

Saix proseguì fino a farlo venire.

“Direi che la tua punizione è completa. Non mettere mai più in dubbi i miei ordini o quelli del Master” disse secco. Lo issò e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe.

Axel si abbandonò con le braccia aperte, gettando indietro la testa. Gliela posò sulla spalla, respirando pesantemente con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sei sempre il solito. Anche da umani aiutavi sempre i ragazzini sperduti” disse Saix. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli rossi e glieli tirò. < Però io a dovermi occupare di te. Come ti chiamavi? Lea mi sembra. Mi era sempre sembrato un nome da donna o il diminutivo di qualcosa, ma era veramente il tuo nome.

Io come mi chiamavo? Non riesco proprio a rammentarlo >.

Axel lo guardò in viso, i suoi occhi erano liquidi. I glutei ancora gli dolevano ed era sporco di sperma.

Saix gli tirò i capelli fino a fargli male.

< Ammetto che Roxas mi ricorda Ventus. Anche lui era incredibilmente potente, ma perduto. Certo, non lo abbiamo conosciuto bene, ma allora avevo un cuore e sapevo quali erano gl’incontri che ti potevano cambiare la vita.

Forse lo so anche senza cuore. Ho compreso l’importanza di quel ‘Sora’ al Castello dell’Oblio > pensò Axel.

“Voglio che si ricordino di me. Nei loro ricordi sono immortale” spiegò.

Saix sospirò. Borbottò: “Io di sicuro non mi scorderò e o di te. Ci provo, ma non ci riesco”.

Axel sorrise trionfante.

“Allora, cuore o no, sono immortale”.


End file.
